Update:Dev Blog: The Poll Poll
Dev Blog: The Poll Poll We recently published a developer blog starting a discussion surrounding the poll system. Following the feedback from this blog, we'd like to poll some tweaks to the poll system next week. General Response Overall, the response to our previous blog focused on discussing our initial suggestions. We saw few ideas come up in addition to what was in the blog, and even fewer which received widespread support. Because of this, we will mostly be polling what was initially discussed. Representing Everyone Fairly Limiting who can vote on certain questions In the poll system developer blog we highlighted the difficulty some parts of the community face in getting content which only applies to them through a poll. Overall, the discussion which followed seemed quite split. There was a lot of support for the idea, as well as some concerns. In order to get a clearer idea of exactly where the community stands, we will be polling some questions being restricted to certain parts of the community. In order for an update to be polled to a specific part of the player base, it would need to truly be exclusively a change to only that community. If it provides an advantage over other players, or an advantage which may be used against other players, it would still require approval from the entire community. For example, if we were to poll 2200+ total level worlds approval from the entire community would still be required. Even though it is only content for players with 2200+ total level, it would reduce the number of available worlds for other players and would provide players with 2200+ total with a distinct advantage. An example of where we would restrict voting is polling a change to the Deadman Mode PJ timer. As only players who play Deadman Mode could possibly be affected, we would only allow players who have participated in Deadman Mode to vote. Question: If a poll question only affects the gameplay of certain players, should we only allow those affected players to vote on it? In order for an update to be polled to a specific part of the player base, it would need to truly be exclusively a change to only that community. If it provides an advantage over other players or a change which impacts the wider game, it would still require approval from the entire community. Lowering the threshold for passing a poll Following the poll system developer blog, the discussion surrounding the current 75% cut-off for content passing a poll was one of the most active. We didn't see too much feedback outside of people being for or against lowering the percentage required. As such, we're keeping things simple and will poll whether or not the pass threshold should be lowered to 70%. Question: Would you like the requirement for a question to pass a poll to be reduced from 75% to 70%? Please note that this question requires 75% to pass, not 70%. Further Changes to the Poll System Changing your vote Allowing players to change their vote after they have voted is one of the changes we will be polling next week. This would help make sure that the final result of a poll represents the community's most recent feelings on the content being offered. Question: Should it be possible to change how you voted on a poll after you have submitted your response? It would be possible to edit your answers until the poll is closed. Concealing poll results We'll also be offering to conceal poll results until the poll has ended. This may prevent players voting based on how close something is to passing, rather than on the merit of the content itself. While this would prevent players viewing the overall results, this would not prevent third-party clients from estimating poll results based on how their userbase votes. Question: Should the results of a poll be concealed until the poll has ended? General Poll Feedback We'll also be including a question to get a better idea of how the community feels about our current usage of the poll system. Question: When players request changes to Old School RuneScape, which of the following describes your feelings? Options: *More things should be done without a poll being required. *Fewer things should be done without passing a poll. *The polls are about right. *Skip question. The poll poll will start early next week. If you have further feedback on what we are offering, be sure to let us know! Discuss this on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team